No es tan dura
by Seishes
Summary: Ella siempre los miraba desde la distancia, él solía ser frio y hostil, absolutamente atractivo pero la sensación de que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, hacía desistir a todas las chicas que sin ningún remordimiento se atrevía a decir, estaban enamoradas. Pero nadie, ni siquiera su rubio amigo se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke. SasuSaku 100%


**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Amo el SasuSaku.**

 **He alternado puntos de vista de Sasuke y Sakura y los flash están en cursiva, también un par de palabritas.**

 **DISFRUTENLO TANTO COMO YO.**

 **SI LES GUSTA Y QUIEREN UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, solo denme amoooorrrr.**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO (QUIZÁS)**

–

–

–

–

–

Ella siempre los miraba desde la distancia, él solía ser frio y hostil, absolutamente atractivo pero la sensación de que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, hacía desistir a todas las chicas que sin ningún remordimiento se atrevía a decir, estaban enamoradas de él, ella también lo quería, era el primero al que ella podía asegurar que captaba totalmente su atención, sin embargo su corazón dolía todo el tiempo, probablemente su despistado amigo rubio no se daba cuenta de las miradas suaves y la atención disimulada que Sasuke mostraba con Hinata. Estaba segura de que nadie se daba cuenta en realidad, porque todos solo estaban al tanto de lo guapo y buen estudiante que era, en lo bien que se verían entrando de la mano con él, ella era más inteligente, más calculadora, más detallista, ella era la delegada de la clase, estricta, dura, estudiosa, la llamaban "la mujer de hielo", por obvias razones solo lo hacían a sus espaldas, pero era fácil enterarse, tenía solo una amiga, se llamaba Ino, era rubia, la hermana de Naruto, _cuñada_ de Hinata, era como electricidad, amigable y un poco más torpe, preciosa, Sakura no se consideraba nada bonita en comparación a Ino, sin embargo tampoco podía quejarse de su apariencia, siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en un elaborado moño, ni un cabello fuera de su sitio, utilizaba lentes para no forzar su vista, no eran esos enormes lentes de los que probablemente se burlaban las personas, eran delgados y elegantes, tenia los ojos verdes, la piel blanca, el uniforme impecable, la falda por debajo de las rodillas, sus otras compañeras, incluyendo a Ino la usaban un par de dedos por encima, a veces pensaba en que quizás se vería más accesible y menos intimidante si cambiase un poco su forma de vestir, de esa forma talvez podría llamar la atención de otro chico y olvidarse de sus odiosos sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha, pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea porque estaba segura de que no necesitaba renunciar a la manera en como hacía las cosas para gustarle a nadie.

Mientras se encaminaba a la biblioteca del instituto se fijó en la cartelera enorme que se cernía en una pared central.

 _N°1 - Sakura Haruno_

Era la primera de la clase, pero era de esperarse, se esforzaba mucho, mientras sus compañeros se divertían los fines de semana e iban luego a clases de ayuda por su bajo desempeño, ella realmente cuidaba de su promedio, quería ser médico, no había forma en que ella no tuviese que trabajar duro para lograrlo. Quería mudarse a Tokio, donde rendiría su examen, y cuando aprobase, porque estaba totalmente segura de lograrlo, se labraría el futuro que tanto deseaba. Todo por su cuenta.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, saludó a Kaede-san que siempre era amable con ella, y fue directamente al pasillo en el cual se encontraban los libros sobre anatomía y salud, necesitaba empezar a estudiar cuanto antes para su prueba, tomó cuatro pesados libros y se sentó en la mesa más alejada y pacifica del sitio, tomó apuntes, sacó un par de fotos sobre algunas imágenes que pasaría a mano en sus apuntes, y siguió así hasta que se cumplió la hora de descanso, con un suspiro se levantó de su sitio, llevó dos de los libros a la correspondiente estantería y pidió prestados los otros dos. La siguiente clase era con Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura le gustaba su clase, era fácil entender todo lo que este perezoso hombre explicaba, sin importar cuan aburrido se mostrase, era increíblemente inteligente, tenía no solo una sino cuatro especializaciones, para Sakura no había una persona más admirable que aquella que se esforzaba y estudiaba un montón para obtener el éxito. Kakashi-sensei era admirable. Mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo se fijó en que varios de sus compañeros iban en la misma dirección, pero una chica que venía en el sentido contrario tropezó pisándole los pies.

– "L-lo s-siento mucho"- Escuchó decir con voz suave y temerosa, al alzar la vista vio que era Hinata. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, ella solía ser muy tímida y bondadosa, con el cabello negro y los ojos suaves, era una chica hermosa, llamaba la atención siempre. Sin darse cuenta Sakura la estaba fulminando por haber ensuciado sus pulcros zapatos.

– "Necesitas fijarte por donde caminas, Hinata-san" – Le dijo con voz ligerísimamente irritada.

– "Sakura-chan, Hinata se disculpó apropiadamente, no seas tan dura" – Escucho decir al hermano de su amiga, Naruto, radiante y feliz, como los ardientes rayos del sol, así era él. – "Sasuke di algo tú también"

– "Ah… ¿Estás bien Hinata? – Su corazón se rompió otro poco, Sasuke estaba preocupado de que Hinata no se hubiese lastimado. – "delegada de la clase" – Le escucho decir al pasar por su lado con Naruto y Hinata a su paso.

Cuando ellos se hubieron alejado, Sakura se agachó con un bufido y una pequeña servilleta desechable para limpiar la suciedad de su zapatilla y seguir su camino, tirando en la correspondiente canasta de basura el material ya usado. Cuando entró al salón aún faltaban un par de personas y 5 minutos para el comienzo de la clase.

Naruto y Sasuke eran mejores amigos, Hinata había crecido con ellos, ella también, junto a Ino que siempre la acompañaba, Sasuke vivía un poco lejos sin embargo siempre solía ir a jugar a casa de Naruto, cuando eran más pequeños no recordaba ver interés de Sasuke hacía Hinata, eso empezó a ocurrir cuando llegaron a los 13 años, Sakura solía ir a la casa de los Uzumaki también a pasar tiempo con Ino, Hinata siempre estaba con Sasuke y Naruto. Veía con curiosidad como mientras pasaba el tiempo ellos eran cada vez más protectores con ella, en especial cuando la preciosa chica de ojos perla empezó a hacerse más atractiva para el sexo masculino. Durante un tiempo, Naruto estuvo tras ella, Sakura Haruno, eso cambió cuando Hinata le confesó al rubio sus sentimientos, no fue tan sencillo como que Naruto hubiese dejado de quererla a ella solo por tal revelación, le pidió tiempo para considerar sus sentimientos a Hinata. Ese día, en el que la tímida chica se armó de valor para decir en voz alta sus sentimientos, allí, en el patio del instituto frente a todos, Sakura sintió la desazón del amor, la mirada que Sasuke tuvo en ese momento, era increíblemente dolorosa. Nadie se dio cuenta. Ella no supo más sobre el suceso, pero la mirada oscura se quedó grabada en su mente y le gritaba burlonamente que Sasuke nunca iba a amarla, porque él… Amaba a Hinata. La chica que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Y quien consideraba su mejor amiga también.

Naruto la intercepto un día con ganas de confrontarla por sus sentimientos, Sakura que estaba consciente de ellos, le dio las gracias al chico rubio y le pidió disculpas por no corresponderle, se abrazaron y el rubio con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa le prometió superarlo adecuadamente. La pelirrosa no podía mentir, se sentía algo nostálgica al saber que Naruto superaría sus sentimientos, era normal ser así de egoísta, sin embargo, también era un enorme alivio porque ella no lo amaba, y no podía fingir hacerlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que lograse lo que se proponía. Probablemente todo habría sido más sencillo si ella hubiese caído enamorada de la contagiosa sonrisa de Naruto.

Pasó todo el curso evitando a ese trio de personas, incluso ahora le pedía a Ino que se reuniesen en su casa para no tener que toparse en la residencia Uzumaki con ellos. No podías curarte donde seguían abriendo tus heridas. Y ella no quería hacer sufrir a Naruto.

Las pocas veces que los veía por casualidad se fijaba en lo duro que trabajaba Hinata para ganarse el corazón del rubio. Hasta que un día, en la entrada del nuevo curso ellos llegaron tomados de la mano, estaba feliz, pero al mirar hacía su costado vio los nudillos blancos de Sasuke, que tenía una mano apretada en un puño bastante doloroso, apartó la mirada rápidamente. Sasuke no sabía nada de ella, no la notaba, solo era la amiga de la hermana de su mejor amigo, nunca trató de hablarle, quizás habrían intercambiado unos cuantos diálogos por formalidad y nada más.

Ella pasó los siguientes 3 y medio años tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que veía como Sasuke moría de amor por la pelinegra, su corazón se trillaba. No entendía como podía ser tan fuerte, como podía seguir queriendo a alguien que no la consideraba en absoluto relevante. Se creó muros y muros a través de los cuales era difícil ver a la verdadera Sakura Haruno, ella no quería ser herida. Se dedicó a estudiar de forma diligente al tomar la resolución de que quería ser doctora, se ganó la aprobación de sus profesores y quizás no el cariño, pero si el respeto y la confianza de sus compañeros de curso, no había nadie más recto que ella.

– "Chicos, abran sus libros en la página número 223" – Era la voz de Kakashi-sensei.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, tomó notas e hizo las preguntas pertinentes en cuanto a sus dudas, necesitaba todos los detalles para salir bien en sus exámenes por supuesto.

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

– "¡Sakuraa! Vamos, necesitamos salir a divertirnos un poco, te prometo que vamos a pasarla bien" – Era Ino, con sus grandes ojos celestes rogándole a la inquebrantable pelirrosa un poco de entretenimiento.

– "Ino... Somos menores de edad, no hay forma en que sea apropiado salir a estas horas" – Reprendió con cansancio la pelirrosa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los ojos de su amiga se tornaron llorosos. Esa chica era una definitiva manipuladora.

– "Por favor, por favor, por favor…"

– "He dicho que no. Puedes ir sola si tanto lo deseas"

– "Nooo, así no funciona, ven conmigo, necesitas liberar tensión, siempre estas esforzándote mucho, vas a morir amargada"

Sakura contó hasta 10 en su mente y acariciando el puente de su nariz volvió a mirar a la rubia arrodillada frente a ella.

– "Podría pasarme algo, ven y cuida de mi como buena amiga" – Volvió a picar la chica con las manos unidas en plegaria.

– "¿Por qué tantas ganas de hacer esto conmigo? Has ido antes con tus otros amigos dejándome en mi maravillosa paz"

– "Eres mi mejor amiga, permíteme la experiencia de salir a bailar contigo, aunque sea una sola vez antes de ser esclavas de la universidad"

Sakura desvió la mirada de forma cansada y con un suspiro frustrado, le concedió a su insistente y muy jodida amiga su petición.

Su madre estaba feliz de dejarla salir, Sakura era una muy buena hija, ayudaba a sus padres sin ninguna queja y estudiaba mucho, sin pedirles absolutamente nada como muchos otros chicos hacían, merecía un respiro, le dieron dinero, dos tarjetas de crédito y le pidieron que mantuviese encendido el GPS en su celular. A las 9 de la noche llegó el rubio tornado que era su amiga con una maleta enorme, parecía como si fuese a irse de su casa. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró a su cuarto.

– "¡Ino que montón de cortos trapos son estos!" – Gritó la chica de ojos verdes horrorizada, nada de eso iba a cubrir su piel, era como no llevar nada.

– "Escucha, te has escapado durante demasiado tiempo de la femineidad, hoy voy a hacer que esas lindas piernas luzcan asombrosas en uno de estos ¿entendiste?"

En otra situación habría estado dispuesta a armarse la tercera guerra para evitar que su amiga quisiera embutirla en una cosa de esas, pero quizás Sakura lo necesitaba, quizás necesitaba experimentar en todo esplendor lo que era ser una chica como cualquier otra. Y solo por ese motivo, no dijo nada más. Ino la obligó a limpiarse el rostro con varios productos y posteriormente a humectarlo para empezar a hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, maquillar, a Ino le gustaba mucho, de hecho, en las reuniones familiares, ella solía arreglarla, pero estaba segura de que hoy no se contendría para nada, y la pelirrosa se prometió a si misma que no iba a detenerla. Por muy incomoda que se sintiese.

Pasó media hora para cuando Ino dio los últimos brochazos.

– "No puedes mirarte hasta que te hayas puesto esta belleza" – Señaló la rubia sonriendo radiante mientras le mostraba un vestido blanco, varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas con un escote en V y bastante encaje arriba, era bonito. Podría haber sido peor pensó Sakura. Ino la ayudó a ponérselo y después le dio un blazer negro y unos aparatos asesinos para los pies también negros, Sakura sabia usarlos, pero de todas maneras se sintió intimidada. –"No me vas a escuchar decirlo de nuevo, pero estas a la altura de mi belleza chica frente, totalmente a mi altura"

Por supuesto, Ino tenía un ego enorme, nunca iba a decirle que se veía mejor que ella, pero lo dicho ya era bastante considerando quien era. Se miró al espejo, la primera reacción fue un susto enorme, la segunda de reconocimiento y al final se quedó anonadada.

Llevaba el cabello suelto hasta las caderas, el vestido mostraba sus piernas, tenía los ojos con un ahumado bastante delgado, las pestañas increíblemente largas, no sabía que podían quedar así, la boca de un suave rosa y las mejillas igual. Ella no se lo diría a Ino en voz alta, pero estaba muy feliz con su apariencia, sonrió frente al espejo, iba a poner todo de sí para pasarla bien esa noche.

Un taxi vino a recogerlas alrededor de las 11, Ino se había decantado por ir en un vestido negro increíblemente sexy, como siempre, despampanante.

El lugar al que llegaron tenía incluso una fila, Ino tenía amigos allí que las dejaron entrar sin problema sin importar que fuesen menores de edad, al parecer los dueños eran hijos de un amigo de su papá y uno de ellos pese a tener 22 estaba encandilado con Ino. Y su amiga rubia no tenía piedad en sacar provecho a sus pretendientes. El lugar era muy lujoso, el ambiente era aun relativamente tranquilo, supuso que se debía a que aún era temprano, Ino le guio hasta una mesa apartada bastante grande donde estaban Usui y Hiro, los jefes del sitio y el primero, el pretendiente de Ino.

– "Usui-kun, Hiro-kun, está es Haruno Sakura, es mi mejor amiga" – Presentó alegremente la rubia a los dos chicos, ella sabia que Usui tenía 22 años, su hermano aparentaba al menos 3 años más.

– "Un placer conocerlos" – Y la pelirrosa se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.

– "El placer es nuestro Sakura-chan, eres increíblemente linda, ¿por qué no te había visto antes?" – Respondió Hiro con una sonrisa.

Ellos dos probablemente eran el sueño de toda chica, Usui con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, alto, con un bonito arete en la oreja derecha y un físico envidiable, Hiro tenía el cabello negro y a diferencia de Usui, llevaba traje y nada de aretes, probablemente le llevaba un par de centímetros también. Sakura se sonrojó suavemente al notar la mirada fija del hombre frente a ella.

– "G-gracias, no suelo salir demasiado" – Respondió un tanto nerviosa pero firme, no era tonta como para no saber que él probablemente quería cortejarla.

– "Hoy he logrado una hazaña digna de un premio, Sakura es quizás más difícil de convencer que al presidente del país" – Intervino Ino dramáticamente, Sakura la fulminó con la mirada – "Ven, ven, vamos a sentarnos" – La empujo ligeramente Ino. Vio a Hiro hacer una seña con su mano derecha y dos meseros se acercaron con bebidas.

– "Sakura no toma nada de alcohol, con un zumo estará bien" – Pidió diligentemente Ino a uno de los chicos que ofrecían bebidas, Sakura lo agradeció internamente y miró a Ino algo preocupada por el ¿Martini? En su mano, Ino captó la mirada de su amiga y le guiñó un ojo, ella sabia como cuidarse desenvolverse en estos sitios así que esperaba que estuviese bien.

El chico vino con un zumo de fresas en lata que Sakura tomó dando gracias. Sabia bien, era la marca que solía comprar, vio a Ino tomar elegantemente la copa y charlar animadamente con los dos hermanos. Sakura también decidió unirse a la conversación. Hiro le hacía preguntas especialmente personales, y ella respondía con cuidado de no decir demasiado, había visto suficientes programas sobre crímenes como para ser precavida. Cuando se hicieron las 2 de la madrugada el sitio estaba a reventar, Ino estaba borracha bailando con Usui y Hiro había desistido después de ver su falta de interés por lo que ahora charlaba con una sensual morena, Sakura miró como su rubia amiga se desenvolvía en la pista y fijó su vista en la botella de whiskey en la mesa, por una vez que dejara de ser perfectamente controlada no iba a ocurrir nada, ella no se portaba así para pretender encajar en ningún prototipo de chica perfecta, solo no quería exponer su corazón, ya bastante maltrecho por un amor que ni siquiera la reconocería en la calle. Al recordar el incidente de la mañana frunció el ceño amargamente… Hinata esto, Hinata aquello. Se sentía intoxicada de dolor y celos. Nadie imaginaria que la mujer de hielo pudiese tener tal lio emocional ella sola. Pero por supuesto que todo el mundo tiene problemas, sin excepción. Furiosa y avergonzada tomo la botella y le dio un largo trago, el liquido bajo caliente por su garganta, dio cinco tragos de igual magnitud que el primero y automáticamente estaba mareada y roja.

Resistencia al alcohol = 0.

Ella nunca había tomado en su vida.

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

* * *

–

–

–

Los rayos del sol molestaban insistentemente sus ojos, al abrirlos una punzada pasó directamente a su cabeza, le dolía un montón, pero un montón ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo? Miro a su alrededor y vio cortinas blancas y amplias ventanas, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y ella se encontraba en una enorme, ENORME cama. Ella conocía ese tipo de habitaciones, era el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa Uzumaki. Vio a un lado a Ino casi en coma de lo profundo de su sueño.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió la mesita de noche donde estaba segura los Uzumaki siempre dejaban pastillas para malestares generales para las visitas, sacó dos y abrió una botella de agua para pasarlas. Estiró los brazos y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Sentía que estaba muerta. Al mirarse frente al espejo casi salió corriendo, tenía el cabello hecho una maraña y el rímel manchado bajo sus ojos como unas super ojeras que no se formarían de otra forma. Ella conocía bien algunas cosas sobre la casa de Ino, así que reviso en la gaveta y allí estaba un cepillo de dientes empaquetado y crema de dientes, sentía la boca pesada, se lavó los dientes y con toallas húmedas se quitó el negro que manchaba sus ojos. Su rostro quedó totalmente limpio tras una ultima lavada con jabón, si tenía ojeras, pero un 1000% más ligeras que los manchones de antes. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y los ojos también. Recordaba haber bailado mucho, pero mucho, y haberse sentido muy bien.

Al salir del cuarto de baño volvió a fijarse en el bulto cubierto ahora hasta arriba que era Ino, ella probablemente no despertaría hasta el año siguiente. Se fijo en que aún llevaba el vestido blanco y milagrosamente no estaba manchado, buscaría algo que ponerse en el armario de Ino, que estaba al final del pasillo, se dirigió a su destino con los pies descalzos pero dos pasos fuera del sitio y ya se encontraba a alguien, era Naruto con una simple camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón ligero de algodón naranja, estaba recién despierto y al fijar su vista en ella se acercó.

– "Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien?" – Preguntó el rubio con la voz ligeramente ronca, sus ojos azules eran tan intensos que no había forma de pensar que la preocupación de este chico no era genuina. Sakura ablandó la respuesta un tanto cortante que iba a dar.

– "Estoy bien, Naruto ¿Tú fuiste por nosotras? No recuerdo mucho sobre como regresamos"

– "Si, como a las 4:30am, nunca te vi tan animada, deberías permanecer así un poco más seguido," – Sakura vio su sonrisa – "No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero te veías especialmente bonita así" – Repuso el chico rascándose la cabeza.

La chica lo miró con los ojos verdes curiosos y luego pensó en tomar en consideración su propuesta.

– "Gracias, Naruto" – Respondió suavemente ella.

El ruido de una puerta.

Tenía el corazón paralizado. La puerta de la habitación del rubio estaba abierta y de allí estaba saliendo Sasuke Uchiha, con una camiseta parecida a la de Naruto, pero negra y sin la cara de increíble somnolencia del mismo, se notaba que había pasado por el cuarto de baño primero, pues llevaba una toalla en sus hombros y el pelo húmedo. Sabía por Ino que en la habitación el solidario Naruto había decidido poner otra enorme cama para cuando su mejor amigo decidiera visitarlo, porque de esa forma no tendría que abandonarlo en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que Sasuke no dormiría jamás con Naruto en la misma cama, primero seguramente se congelaría el infierno. Ella quería desaparecer de allí.

– "Sasuke-san, buenos días" – Saludó la chica con una inclinación para a continuación hacer su huida triunfal.

– "Tú… Si, buenos días" – Saludó al final de vuelta el pelinegro.

Pero Sakura apenas lo había escuchado pues ya había ido a paso rápido a la habitación de su rubia y desmayada mejor amiga. Al cerrar la puerta se deslizo hasta el piso con un suspiro, respiro un poco y se levanto hacía el cuarto de armario, porque si, esta chica tenía algo así como una habitación mediana llena de ropa, zapatos y carteras. Era el hobby de Ino. Se acercó a donde sabía estaban los vestidos suaves de andar en casa o para salidas informales que Ino guardaba y adoraba. Tomó uno verde y al salir del apretado vestido blanco estaba aliviada y se paso por la cabeza el otro, sintiendo la caricia del material tan agradable, se peino el cabello y volvió a lavarse el rostro. Iría a despertar a Ino.

Hizo un rápido reconocimiento al pasillo para fijarse en que no había nadie y al confirmarlo salió confiadamente. Cuando entró, Ino estaba tallándose un ojo con tanta fuerza que podría hundírselo.

– "Ino… Levántate y lávate el rostro" -Pidió la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, tomó su teléfono de la cartera y estaba impresionada de ver que no habían llamadas por montón y mensajes de sus padres, solo tenía uno y en la notificación por encima decía "Esta bien tesoro", abrió el chat de su mamá y anterior al mensaje de su madre había otro que ella estaba segura de no haber enviado.

" _Estoy bien mamá, se hizo muy tarde y me quedaré a dormir en casa de Ino"_

Quizás no lo recordaba y si lo había mandado ella, de todas formas, no recordaba bien como llego a casa de Ino para empezar. Solo estaba segura de haberlo pasado bien y de forma no comprometedora con su integridad.

– "Sakuraaaaa… Necesito agua" – Pidió Ino con voz consentida. Sakura le pasó el agua mirándola como lo haría su madre.

– "Ya me voy a casa, necesito ayudar a papá en la tienda, te escribiré cuando llegue, recuerda ponerte a estudiar"

– "¿Ah? Quédate a almorzar"

– "No puedo, ya es tarde, son las 11 de la mañana y además de ayudar a papá tengo que empezar el ensayo de Kakashi-sensei, deberías hacerlo también"

– "¡El ensayo de Kakashi-sensei!" -Exclamó la rubia asustada, Sakura estaba segura de que Ino no lo recordaba y esa materia la tenía al borde de tomar clases complementarias.

– "De nada por el recordatorio" – Musito la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y se encaminaba a la puerta – "Ino…" – Llamo suavemente la atención de su amiga, que inmediatamente fijo sus desastrosos ojos azules en ella – "La pasé muy bien"

Y dicho aquello cerró la puerta. Al pasar por la cocina vio a Naruto que no la perdió de vista y le preguntó si quería comer algo, eso por supuesto llamó la atención de Sasuke, que estaba sentado en la barra, normalmente el chico de ojos negros no habría volteado, Sakura lo sabía, pero esa vez… Él cruzó miradas con ella. Automáticamente dijo que no agradeciendo al rubio su invitación y se fue de allí.

Mientras caminaba hasta la estación abrigada en su chaqueta y bufanda -Eran principios de diciembre- puso una mano en su mejilla derecha con el ceño fruncido, estaba roja a morir, y solo porque este chico había volteado a verla un segundo.

En verdad quería borrar estos sentimientos. Con todo su corazón.

Pasaron 2 semanas en las que ella volvió a su rutina habitual, Ino le había pedido salir el fin de semana siguiente, pero esta vez sin ninguna contemplación rechazó instantáneamente y sin ningún remordimiento a la rubia que se quejó bastante. Era casi fin de curso y las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, hacía frío por montones y había nieve, pero ella iba a presentar su examen de admisión a mediados de enero y no pretendía perder tiempo, llevaba estudiando desde hacían muchos meses para entrar a la universidad prestigiosa en la que quería empezar su vida universitaria.

– "Sakura, necesito tú ayuda por favor" – Le pidió Ino con las manos unidas y los ojos llorosos, ella necesitaba aprobar con una nota casi perfecta el último examen de Kakashi-sensei, suspiró… Ella se lo había advertido.

– "Ino, mi examen de admisión es en enero, tengo muchísimo que estudiar, ¿Cómo pudiste salir tan mal en el ensayo?"

– "L-lo siento Sakura, estoy siendo desconsiderada con tus actividades" – Reconoció la rubia realmente apenada. Estaba decidido, estudiaría por su cuenta y dejaría a su mejor amiga dar lo mejor de sí para su examen.

Sakura sabía que Ino no estaba realmente preocupada por los exámenes de admisión, la rubia se iría a Francia a estudiar diseño de modas. Eso la ponía increíblemente feliz y también absolutamente triste, Ino era su mejor amiga, la que conocía todo de ella mejor que nadie, no podía evitar sentirse así de mal. Bueno… Ino sabía _casi_ todo.

Ino no era la primera en pedirle ayuda, muchos de sus compañeros deseaban su colaboración para poder pasar la asignatura de Kakashi-sensei, que bajo sus fantásticas clases era increíblemente duro a la hora de evaluar, pero ella tuvo que rechazar amablemente todas sus peticiones. Si le había dicho que no a Ino, no había forma en que le dijese que si a alguien más.

La rubia se despidió con un abrazo efusivo de Sakura y se encamino a su clase, ellas estaban en secciones distintas. La pelirrosa se fijó a través de uno de los ventanales como Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata caminaban hacía las puertas de entrada. Ino le había comentado que ellos tres ya habían rendido sus exámenes universitarios y Sasuke había sido el primero en promedio de entre más de cuatrocientos mil estudiantes. Era increíble. Era atractivo, era buen atleta e inteligente. Hinata tenía suerte de que un chico como ese la amase. Pero debía darles crédito a los fuertes sentimientos de la chica, que sin importar el enorme buen partido que era Sasuke Uchiha, amaba ciegamente a Naruto. Dios le da dientes al que no tiene pan, dicen por allí.

Por un segundo creyó vislumbrar que los ojos negros de Sasuke se fijaban en su dirección, pero debía ser su imaginación. Apartó toda esperanza, recompuso su fría faceta y siguió en marcha.

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

* * *

–

–

–

Sasuke Uchiha vio como la silueta de Sakura Haruno seguía su camino a través de la ventana, no podía verla bien pero sabia que era ella por su extraño color de cabello.

Él sabia que esta chica era la mejor amiga de la hermana de Naruto, su mejor amigo, la había visto un par de veces cuando eran más pequeños y siguió viéndola mientras crecían porque al parecer Ino había conseguido una amiga tan buena e incondicional como lo era Naruto con él, por supuesto, nunca diría tal cosa en voz alta. No era que le importase realmente, pero tampoco presentaba problemas de atención, era imposible no recordar a alguien que veías más que un par de veces, aunque ni siquiera se hablasen.

No lo recordaba bien, pero estaba seguro de que esa chica tenía una actitud distinta cuando eran más jóvenes, un poco menos estricta quizás.

El motivo por el que estaba tomando en cuenta estas cosas, que nunca habían importado hasta ahora venía desde hacían 2 semanas y 1 día atrás. Cuando Naruto le pidió ir con él a buscar a su hermana Ino. La rubia hermana de Naruto estuvo enamorada de él durante toda su niñez, cuando ella se rindió sin dar problemas, fue un soplo de aire fresco. Si fuese otra chica no le habría importado rechazar cruelmente sus sentimientos, pero era la hermana de Naruto. No quería generar un conflicto innecesario.

Vio a su lado como Hinata Hyuga tomaba la mano de Naruto, un par de meses atrás eso habría hecho que tensase los puños y sintiese una punzada en el pecho, pero llevaba un tiempo aceptando como eran las cosas y que tenía que seguir adelante, mucho más ahora que estaba más que consciente de cuanto Uzumaki Naruto amaba a Hinata.

Ella era preciosa y desinteresada, tan tímida y con necesidad de protección. Ellos siempre la habían cuidado, al principio le atribuyo esta sensación a una hermandad, pero cuando ella por primera vez alzó la voz frente a muchas personas para confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto, en ese momento, cuando sintió apretarse su corazón en un doloroso nudo, supo que había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo y había sido increíblemente lento para actuar. Se sentía arrepentido de no haberlo notado antes, pero en ese mismo instante decidió que no iba a intervenir de ninguna manera.

Era la única chica a la que le había tenido permitido acercarse a él, la única chica a la que había permitido abrazarlo y dejarle saber como se sentía de vez en cuando. Y todo eso, era mucho decir. No era como la confianza en su relación con Naruto, pero si tan importante como para atesorarlo.

Volviendo al presente, él se sentía aliviado de ver que estaba controlando sus emociones de una forma eficaz, en todos esos años había tenido encuentros con varias chicas, no había por qué negarlo, estaba consciente de su físico y el resto de la población femenina también. No eran Hinata, por eso sabía que no podía quererlas, pero ellas no necesitaban saber eso.

Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de invierno y él miraba de nuevo a la chica de cabellos rosados, Sakura era la delegada de la clase en su sección, cuando caminaba por los pasillos era como si hubiese autoridad emanando por todos sus poros, incluso con su mejor amiga. Él había estado viéndola un poco más y todo sin darse cuenta. Siempre llevaba el cabello recogido y se veía muy dura, pero honestamente, tenía una contextura pequeña, quizás 1.56cm, él le sacaba 30 centímetros o más sin problema, Hinata era un poco más alta. A pesar de todo eso, la vislumbro siendo rodeada en varias ocasiones por sus compañeros de clases, que siempre le pedían tutoría, al parecer, era muy confiable.

Ese día hacía especialmente frío, Hinata estaba cuidando de Naruto que había contraído una gripe monstruosa, a ella no le importaba manchar su asistencia por el rubio, sonrió con un poco de ironía, visitaría a Naruto el día siguiente. Habían dejado salir temprano a causa del clima, pero él se había quedado pensando demás solo en el salón de clases, cuando se fijó, ya no quedaba casi nadie. No había llevado una sombrilla y no pensaba salir ahora que la tormenta de nieve había empeorado.

Varios compañeros estaban en iguales condiciones quejándose sobre como iban a salir de allí. Él le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermano Itachi y a su mamá para hacerles saber por qué no había llegado ya a casa. Camino sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, mientras más adentro, más cálido. No quería contraer un resfriado.

– _Y-yo… - Gimoteo_

De nuevo recordaba eso. Rondaba su cabeza todo el tiempo, nunca le había dado tanta importancia a algo así. Sin pensarlo demasiado sus pasos lo llevaron a la biblioteca donde estaba Sakura Haruno centrada leyendo un pesado tomo de anatomía. ¿Se había quedado estudiando sin importar el aviso de que se fuesen a casa? Ella no era ni un poco prudente al parecer, era una chica bastante delicada, podía pasarlo mal fácilmente. Ella no se había fijado en que él estaba allí, realmente, realmente centrada, no era de esas personas que alzaban la vista para ver quien entraba o salía de un lugar, él no lo habría hecho jamás de otra forma, pero allí estaba, acercándose a esa pequeña y autoritaria chica. Tomo asiento frente a ella.

– "Disculpa, estoy estudi-"

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al verlo sentado frente a ella, la vio paralizarse durante unos segundos, casi quiso soltar una risa burlona. Pero lo siguiente le hizo fruncir el ceño, ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas, se iba, porque él se había sentado allí. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No quería hablar con él después de tamaña escena?, no iba a mentir, él trataba de restarle importancia, ella en cualquier momento debía acercarse a decirle alguna cosa concerniente a la salida nocturna de semanas atrás. Sin embargo, solo la veía actuar igual que siempre ¿Qué tan frívola podía ser?

Abrió los ojos un segundo al fijarse en algo. Quizás era la primera vez que tomaba tanto en su vida, podía ser… ¿Qué ella no recordaba nada?

Antes de que ella diese un paso, ya levantada de la silla, soltó una pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado.

– "¿Quién fue a recogerlas el día en que saliste con Ino?"

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– "No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Sasuke-san, ahora con tu permis-"

Él se levanto también y volvió a formular

– "¿Quién?"

La vio temblar suavemente, no parecía un gesto que pegase con su personalidad. Ella se repuso admirablemente rápido.

– "Naruto, ya he respondido tú pregunta así que me voy a otro sitio"

Ella no recordaba que él había ido también, estaba tan borracha que no recordaba nada, no era la persona deshonesta que había pensado que era por ignorar las cosas.

Esta chica… No recordaba haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

– " _Y-yo… Estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke-san"_ – Recordaba claramente.

 _Él había accedido a ir a buscar a la hermana de su rubio amigo, pero no esperaba que también en aquel sitio de perdición encontraría a la siempre fuerte y correcta delegada de la clase Sakura Haruno. Lucía muy distinta, sin el cabello recogido y con la prenda más corta que había visto en mucho tiempo, era sin dudas, una chica muy bonita, bastante. Ella estaba bailando con un chico de su edad quizás, pero en un momento la vio detenerse e intercambiar un par de palabras para luego salir de la pista de baile, estaba tambaleante._

– " _Iré por Ino antes de que ese asqueroso de Usui se la quiera llevar, ubica a Sakura-chan" - Escucho al rubio gritar por sobre la música._

 _Él asintió con la cabeza, no era tan emocionante encargarse de una chica borracha, pero Naruto había insistido bastante, con un suspiro se deshizo de las manos de una mujer que quería arrastrarlo a la pista y siguió hasta el baño a la pelirrosa que chocaba contra las paredes._

 _Estaba seriamente impresionado de que no se hubiese quebrado el cuello con esos artefactos en sus pies._

 _Entró sin miramientos al baño de damas siguiéndola, ella entró a un cubículo libre y él decidió esperar hasta que saliese._

 _10, 15 minutos. ¿Qué tanto hacía esa chica allí? ¿Se había desmayado? Esperando que no estuviese desnuda de la cintura para abajo abrió la puerta del pequeño espacio. Ella… Se había quedado dormida. Sintió una vena en su sien hincharse. La tomó del brazo zarandeándola un poco._

– " _E-eh" – La escuchó balbucear, sus ojos vidriosos chocaron con los suyos, tenía la mirada vidriosa, y un rostro pequeño, Sasuke jamás se habría fijado en ello si no fuese por esta situación- "¿S-sasuke-san?" – La escuchó preguntar y después dejo de tratar de levantarla, ella estaba llorando. – "E-estoy tratando de divertirme, c-como puede ser que imagine cosas así" – La oyó decir agitada entre lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso en una situación así, arqueo una ceja y le dijo que se calmara, pero eso empeoró las cosas._

– " _P-por favor, permíteme olvidarte apropiadamente" – Más gimoteos y él estaba mirándola fijamente desde su altura mientras ella estaba allí sentada con la cara alzada hacía él sin dejar de sollozar._

– " _Y-yo… Estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke-san" – La escuchó decir gimoteando por las lágrimas. Impacto._

 _Ella nunca había mostrado ningún indicio de sentimientos así, podría atribuírselo a que en realidad él estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas como para fijarse en esta ahora llorosa chica que era al parecer inquebrantable y fría. Volvió de sus pensamientos y por un instante su corazón se detuvo._

 _Sakura Haruno estaba sentada con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mirando lo que ella creía era una ilusión, desconsolada y con genuinas ganas de olvidarse de sus emociones._

 _Cuando ella alzo el brazo que no estaba siendo sostenido por él para tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas, supo que no podría ignorar los sentimientos de esta honesta chica que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Ella no era fría… Ella solo estaba enamorada de él, Sasuke Uchiha. En ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó en que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa._

Luego de eso, pasaron un par de minutos y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, era la oportunidad de sacarla de una vez por todas de ese sitio, la cargó fácilmente, era ligera, para cuando salieron del sitio, después de un leve intercambio de palabras al ubicar a Naruto, su corazón seguía latiendo ligeramente más rápido de lo normal.

Naruto decidió que era mejor llevarlas al cuarto de huéspedes porque allí Sakura encontraría cosas de higiene personal empaquetadas, el rubio era más tenaz de lo que daba a demostrar la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuanto llego la hora de también irse a la cama, recordaba claramente la escena de una hora y poco más atrás. Así que… Sakura Haruno estaba enamorada de él. Probablemente si esta noche no hubiese pasado, él habría seguido viviendo como hasta ahora, por algún motivo, sin importar que no terminaba de superar a Hinata, la deshinbida confesión de la chica de ojos jades, no paraba de darle vueltas.

Había recibido desesperadas confesiones antes, ninguna había sido tomada en consideración, no necesitaba agregar un valor emocional a sus relaciones casuales. Podría simplemente rechazarla como siempre hacía cuando a la mañana siguiente fuese a tratar de hablar con él para saber qué opinaba.

Pero… Había decidido que no iba a hacerlo de ese modo. Él no quería rechazar a la primera chica que había captado su interés con su honestidad. Iba a darle una oportunidad.

Cuando la vio al día siguiente, solo la vislumbró huir apenas lo notó. ¿Estaba avergonzada? Era posible. Pero las chicas con su personalidad por lo general enfrentaban las cosas de frente.

O eso creía, durante las siguientes semanas, ella estaba igual que el resto del año, solo que ahora se había dado cuenta de que a veces los miraba, a los tres, Naruto, Hinata y a él. También sabía que estudiaba hasta bastante tarde, sus descansos los pasaba en la biblioteca, tomaba el almuerzo con Ino, y la tienda de su padre que quedaba de paso cuando él iba a su casa, contaba con la presencia de la chica más días a la semana que menos. Estaba fijándose en muchas cosas que no le habían interesado en todos esos años.

Nunca llegó el momento en que ella se acercara a enfrentarlo. Él pensó en que quizás lo mejor sería ignorarlo si ella podía. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta del motivo no pensaba dejarla escapar. Bajo ningún concepto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó del brazo y la arrastró sin importarle sus quejas al pasillo más alejado. No estaba seguro de qué quería hacer, pero si estaba claro en una cosa, ella iba a recordar.

– "Tú… tú no recuerdas que esa noche yo también estaba allí, yo te cargué en brazos en casa de Naruto, yo escuché tu confesión, Sakura"

Estaba hecho.

–

–

–

–

* * *

 _"…yo escuché tu confesión, Sakura"_

¿Había escuchado bien? Como una bofetada los recuerdos volvieron lentamente, en rápidos flashes, las luces, la euforia del alcohol, el baile y Sasuke Uchiha sorprendiéndola en el cubículo del baño…

Sakura recordó absolutamente todo.

Por eso sentía que faltaba algo más sobre esa noche. Eso… era lo que faltaba. Le había confesado sus resguardados sentimientos a Sasuke Uchiha. Recordaba pensar que era imposible que él estuviese allí, ese no podía ser realmente Sasuke. No era lógico bajo ningún concepto.

Se recordó llorando mientras le decía que lo amaba. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas al igual que su rostro en ese instante. Se sentía tan humillada que las lágrimas perlaron sus ojos verdes.

" _Te amo Sasuke-san"_

Apretó los ojos furiosa.

¿Qué quería hacer diciéndole esas cosas de la nada? Habría sido mejor si simplemente no recordaba nada. Él realmente no tenía consideración, quizás ni siquiera tenía corazón, solo alguien así se sentiría bien viendo así a una chica.

Trató de soltar la mano que él tenía sostenida aún, aunque la tuviese contra uno de los estantes, no la soltó, más fuerte movió su mano, nada.

– "¡Suéltame!" – Le pidió furiosa mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano libre. Ella no necesitaba escuchar el rechazo de Sasuke Uchiha, menos escucharlo decir directamente que el motivo era Hinata Hyuga.

De nuevo estaba llorando. Ella en realidad era muy fácil de avergonzar, enfurecer y entristecer. Podía tener que ver con que estaba enamorada de él. Y también porque era muy orgullosa, él lo sabia porque también lo era. Verla roja y avergonzada lo llevaba a esa noche. Su mirada se suavizó, Sakura debía pensar que quería burlarse de sus sentimientos.

Ese rostro de ella era un pecado, él sentía, y su vista era una delicia. Decidió agitar un poco más su apariencia. Sin meditarlo demasiado quitó las pinzas que sostenían su perfectamente ordenado cabello, cayó suelto y largo por la espalda femenina. Ella se sobresaltó y con su mano libre le enterró las uñas sin esmalte en la muñeca, tratando de detenerlo.

– "¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! ¡Déjalo ya! – Gritó furiosa. Puso una mano en su boca, iban a escucharlos si ella volvía a hablar tan alto. Eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

Sakura solo quería irse de allí.

Pero Sasuke estaba extasiado. Esta era la delegada de la clase. La chica a la que había ignorado durante años por estar tras los huesos de una chica que no lo amaba, mientras ella… Ella se esforzaba, no estaba ocupada pensando en las cosas que otras chicas, siempre era la primera de su curso, daba el ejemplo y ayudaba a sus padres. No podía simplemente olvidarse de sus antiguos sentimientos, pero… La muchacha frente a sus ojos le quito más de un par de segundos en sus pensamientos durante semanas, solo en una noche, no era de esos altruistas que decidían dejar ir para no lastimar como pobre excusa para no aventurarse, él iba a descubrir todo sobre ella.

– "Sasuke-san, tienes que dejarme ir, yo… No tengo pensado molestarte con mis sentimientos, s-solo olvídalo y…

No quería seguir escuchándola hablar, estaba tan equivocada sobre todo lo que quería hacer con ella. Con la mano que había tapado su boca apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

– "Haruno Sakura, eres mucho más sincera de lo que imaginé" – Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Sakura bajo la mirada confusa.

Ya debería haberla rechazado. Ya debería haber terminado todo esto. Pero él seguía allí, mirándola, desordenando su cabello y respiración. No sabía que Sasuke fuese una especie de sádico.

– "Voy a tomar toda la responsabilidad por tus sentimientos"

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Había escuchado bien?

Automáticamente alzó la vista y vio la intensidad de los ojos oscuros contra los suyos. Él hablaba en serio.

Pero sabía que estaba enamorado de otra chica, ¿Cómo podría aceptar algo así?

– "N-no"

– "¿Qué?" – Lo escuchó cuestionar

– "N-no, no así…" – De nuevo lágrimas, pero esta vez no quería ocultarse, miró directamente sus ojos, no pensaba aceptar los restos del amor de Sasuke. Sin importar cuanto deseaba tenerlo. – "Sé que amas a Hinata-san, n-no necesitas hacerte responsable de mis emociones"

No estaba impresionado de que ella supiese tal cosa, era de esperarse.

La abrazó contra su pecho, jalándola con un poco de rudeza. Ella se tensó, pero se relajó al momento. No tenía sentido, pensaba terminar con esto, sin importar el resultado, era fuerte.

– "Voy a cuidar de ti apropiadamente, hacía mucho tiempo yo… No sentía interés por otra chica" – Escuchó suavemente contra su oreja, Sasuke sentía el ardor en su cara, era muy linda- "Te respetaré como se debe, déjame hacerlo, si quieres dejarme luego, lo aceptaré sin dudar"

Había soñado demasiado tiempo con algo así. Probablemente aún no tenía todo su corazón, pero estaba dispuesta a obtenerlo, era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, por el que se había escudado en su duro caparazón y actitud, pidiéndole que le diese la oportunidad de descubrir sus emociones juntos. Quizás saldría lastimada, pero si no tomaba esto, nunca lo sabría. No estaba orgullosa de la forma en cómo se dieron las cosas, estaba segura de que sin la cantidad de alcohol que había tenido en el organismo ese día, no habría confesado su amor jamás. Nunca. Pero ahora iba a hacer por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo de alto riesgo, que no iba a controlar, pero de lo que se sentiría profundamente arrepentida luego si no lo hacía.

– "Estoy a tú cuidado entonces" – Musito separándose un poco para luego sonreírle al chico. Estaba decidida a jugársela.

No la había visto sonreír nunca, no para él, sintió las mejillas ligeramente calientes, muy muy ligeramente. Tapo la mitad de su rostro con la mano que había estado acorralándola para evitar que se diese cuenta.

Eres muy rápida Sakura, no sonrías así tan fácilmente.

Este era el principio de su historia de amor.

 **¿FIN?**

–

–

–

–

* * *

BUENAS, HASTA ACÁ ESTE ONE SHOT. ¿Les gustó? fue un momento de inspiración super veloz, a mi me gusta un montón el lemon y el lime, me encanta, pero esta vez quise hacer algo más suave. No quise quitarle realismo quitando los sentimientos de Sasuke de la noche a la mañana, así que aunque amo absoltamente el SasuSaku, lo dejé así hasta ahora, sin embargo, si les gusta la idea, en la que me salté un montón de cliches, como que a Sakura la siguen y tratan de abusarla y llega Sasuke y bam bam, decidí hacerlo como me salió del corazón. Este es el comienzo de una relación preciosa y si les anima, puedo desarrollar ideas para la segunda parte, acepto sus consejos para esta si hay amor para esta historia. En una segunda parte podría incluir mis adoradas escenas subidas de tono. Incluirlas acá habría sido muy forzado y no quería cagarla :3

Bueno mis amores, **SEISHES OFF**


End file.
